


The Winter Prince

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, god i love bucky, god i love duets, god i love tangled, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been educating Bucky with all the movies he missed during those 70 years. One night, he picks out your favorite movie, Tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Prince

**Author's Note:**

> God im sorry i jsut have a lot of feelingfhgs

As you lay sprawled out on the comfiest couch you had ever graced with your butt's presence, you flipped through the monotonous channels. Life in the Avengers tower could be incredibly fast-paced when someone was out on a mission, but things had been slow lately and you'd found the time to just let yourself be a complete bum.  
You paused on some old sci-fi movie, and you thought of Bucky.   
After he had settled into the Avengers tower with the rest of you, each member of the team had taken it upon themselves to teach Bucky (and sometimes Steve) about a different aspect of the 21st century. You had chosen entertainment, and so the two of you had been watching a lot of movies. It had been over a year now, and the other Avengers had mostly forgotten or completed their teachings, but you and Bucky still watched tons of movies together. Somehow, you two seemed to always be put on the same missions, resulting in a close bond that had been forged in iron. Somewhere between the kidnapping, torture, and romantic comedies, you had fallen completely in love with him. You loved the time you spent together, and he always appeared to look forward to your "lessons". And although at this point you were just doing it for yourself, Bucky seemed to be enjoying himself, too. He was particularly fond of sci-fi movies; the special effects always amazed him, and you loved seeing the smile on his face when he saw something particularly awesome or the bemused smirk he gave you if you cried at some sappy romantic subplot. He would always give you a light punch on the arm and mutter an insult under his breath, making you forget the movie and punch him back. You didn't really remember the endings of most of the movies, now that you thought about it.   
Taking a deep breath, you sunk lower into the couch. You were supposed to be the only one on this floor for awhile, which was the result of Nat insisting she educate the boys in 21st century fashion. Their eyes had been crying out for help when she had dragged them off, but you had shown them no mercy and given them a cheerful wave as they left. This was supposed to be your day off.  
You perked up when you heard the door open and someone walk in.  
"Who is it?" you asked absently, expecting it to be a very bored Clint or Thor wanting to challenge you to a game of ping-pong or something.  
"It's me," came Bucky's rough voice.  
You jumped, but tried to play it cool as you peeked over the back of the couch  
"So, how was shop-"   
As soon as you saw him your heart did a flip.  
His long, shaggy hair had been cut. And expertly so. It was short and swept up in the front, like you had seen a lot of guys in magazines. He looked like a male model. You blushed at your loss of words, and tried to make up for it.  
"Nice hair, nerd," you said, sticking your tongue out at him.  
Bucky winked. "Thanks, doll. Nat said it was time."  
Your heart skipped a beat when he called you "doll". It always did.  
Bucky put down the bag he had been holding, then running his hand through his newly shorn hair. You tore your eyes away from it to look at him as nonchalantly as possible.  
"Get anything good?" you asked, not wanting to focus on the hair.  
"Eh," Bucky grunted, rubbing one of his eyes as he tossed the bag onto a chair. "The usual."  
"A bunch of expensive, uncomfortable clothes that you're never gonna wear?" you guessed, and Bucky nodded in acknowledgement, stifling a yawn.  
"Yup. At least she let me escape. Poor Stevie's still with her."  
"Sorry to hear that," you said, trying not to smile at his adorable sleepiness. "So, you wanna watch another movie or are you going to bed?"  
"Yeah, movie," Bucky replied, shedding his jacket. "I've got one I wanna see."  
"You're choosing?" you asked, surprised.   
"Nat gave me a suggestion." Bucky grabbed a DVD case from off the kitchen counter and held it up to show you.  
You saw the title and squeaked in excitement.  
"Tangled is my absolute favorite movie!" you exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across your face.   
"I know, she told me," Bucky replied, obviously proud of himself. "Why haven't we watched it before?"  
"I don't know," you mumbled. "I figured it would be too childish for you.  
"Don't say that, of course I want to watch this."  
Your heart beat fast. Bucky had cared enough to ask Nat your favorite movie and now he wanted to watch it with you.   
"Put it in!" you prompted. "I showed you how."  
"That's what she said," Bucky shot back, and you groaned.   
"I never should have taught you that," you muttered in defeat.  
"I would have learned it eventually," Bucky protested, putting in the DVD.  
When it was in, you switched the TV to the disc input and watched the previews begin.  
Bucky threw himself onto the couch tiredly, landing right next to you.  
You looked at him gravely.  
"Are you ready for the greatest Disney movie in the world?" you asked with mock severity.  
"Oh god, I don't know anymore."  
"Shut up."  
You sighed and flicked his forehead, but you couldn't keep the smile off your face as you skipped the previews and the movie began.  
Bucky stayed pretty quiet for the first half, but he seemed to enjoy it.  
He laughed at the right times and developed a strange attraction to Max, the horse. You did not let it go unnoticed.  
"All I'm saying is you definitely would date the horse."  
"Shut up, I'm watching the movie."  
You were surprised Steve and Nat hadn't come home yet. It was pretty late.  
You were getting tired and you leaned onto his arm, pulling a blanket up to cover you both. It wasn't unusual for you two to be cuddled up on the couch. Your personal boundaries had been compromised awhile ago when a mission had forced you to be bound to Bucky by your wrists for longer than either of you should have been able to stand. Ever since then, neither of you felt awkward about being close to the other. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around you absentmindedly, and you ignored the pang in your heart as he did so.  
The boat scene appeared.   
You squirmed around in the blankets with glee.   
"This is the best part," you whispered as the music began.  
Bucky was silent. He might have fallen asleep.  
You sang along softly to Rapunzel's part.   
"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be."  
You sang louder as it got to the chorus.  
"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you."  
You prepared to do your man voice for Eugene's part, but stopped cold when you heard Bucky open his mouth and sing.   
"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go."  
You looked up at him in awe. His clear blue eyes met yours, shining with something hopeful. He was good. No, he was amazing. And he was singing it to you. Your heart pounded loudly in your ears as you began the chorus.  
"And at last I see the light."  
"And it's like the fog has lifted." Bucky tilted your chin up to face him.  
"And at last I see the light."  
"And it's like the sky is new." Your hands were on his chest.  
"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted."  
Time stopped as you looked at each other. The music started again, surrounding you.  
"All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you."  
The final note ended and there was silence. Your eyes were locked on each others, and it was almost as if you could feel electricity pass between you.  
He was kissing you. Your eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved against yours slowly. Everything about the kiss was absolutely perfect. Your heart rated had spiked, and the adrenaline was buzzing through your veins as he pulled away.   
You remembered to breathe.  
"Wow." Your voice was a bit breathier than usual. You could hear the movie continue to play in the background, but it was pretty easy to ignore, all things considering.  
"That's a good sign, doll." Bucky was smiling at you, and your heart overflowed with love for this man.  
"Bucky, you absolute nerd."   
Bucky gave a mock gasp. "You insult me? After all my hard work? I spent hours learning that."  
"Did Nat tell you to do this?" you questioned, curious.  
"Well, she told me it was your favorite song and I went from there. I hadn't actually seen the movie, she just gave me the name of the song and a brief lesson on something called 'YouTube'."  
You laughed. "I just can't believe this. You can sing."  
"I don't normally, but I made an exception," he murmured, finding your hands under the blankets and lacing his fingers in yours. "My voice is nowhere near as beautiful as yours."  
You blushed and glanced down, but you couldn't stop smiling. He really was too perfect.  
His hands tightened on yours, and you looked back up at him.  
"I love you," he whispered. "A lot."  
"I love you too."  
You tilted your head slightly.  
"Bucky?"   
"Yes, doll?"  
"Kiss me again?"


End file.
